


Stepdad Ryan

by noodledout



Category: supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Matt, Kissing, M/M, Make up sex, dominant ryan, minor angry sex, minor dirty talking, missing each other, romantic talk, stepdad ryan, yall cant deny they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodledout/pseuds/noodledout
Summary: Matt thought it was a joke, right? That his best friend married his divorced Mother? That's a joke right?Clearly, it isn't. They're happily married for five months now, and Matt's last name is now Magee. Matt's been passive aggressive with the whole thing, but he clearly hides some affection he has for Ryan. He wonders what hes like in the bedroom, how he touches her, and how neat his kisses are...Ryan wonders the same thing, too.





	Stepdad Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> look i know this weird but listen to the podcast stepdad ryan and youll understand eventually  
> i need to write more anyway so here take it and like it will you? im starving  
> also im bad at writing so whoops

The plate was put in front of Ryan, a cheeseburger with tomato, onions, lettuce, and regular condiments. Ryan looked up at Ann with a lighthearted smile. Ann genuinely smiled, happy that Matt gave her such a blessing of a man. "This looks amazing, sweetie." Ryan grabbed onto the burger with his strong, immense hands. Ann kissed his temple and watched as Ryan bit down on her traditional hamburger, something her ex has never appreciated. Ryan, after a bite, grinned so purely that Ann felt her heart melt. 

"What the fuck, guys?" Sitting across was Matt Watson, Ryan's stepson and Youtube partner. Matt hasn't even touched his burger, because his lack of appetite was self explanatory. "Stop being so, lovey mushy around me. It's weird enough." Matt sat up and pushed his chair back, grabbing the plate and walking down the hall to his childhood room. 

He slammed the door, placing his burger on his bed, and opening his laptop to watch anyone, just to get off of his mind what just happened. He tried to clear his head, racing and racing thoughts just wouldn't go away. He only remembered the times where Matt and Ryan would do stuff like that, on camera and off. Kissing, touching, groping, everything. But now his own Mom would take on that roll. 

Meanwhile, Ann feels guilty about the whole thing, so she'll go and get some groceries and maybe some liquor and cigs. "I'll see you whenever, okay? Talk to him, Ryan." Ryan slumped at the doorway, with his hands in his pockets. He waved goodbye, and he watched as she drove away.

He closed the door, sighing. Ryan went down the hall, picturing how easy it'll take Matt to be all over him. Before he entered his room, he heard his own laughter and Matt's. Was he- no, he can't be that sad. Could he?

He barged in, and in seconds Matt closed his laptop and wiped away some tears. He looked away from Ryan, trying to see if he'll go away. But, his stubborn ass just wouldn't. 

"I don't love your Mom that much," He confesses. "she's nothing like you." Matt jolted to Ryan, shocked and mesmerized of his confession. "You mean that?" Ryan nods, and soon he's messing with Matt's hair, and Matt is just as submissive as he remembers. 

2 minutes. Exactly two minutes, was how easy it was. 

"But I am your stepdad, and I want you to call me something very special," Matt couldn't open his eyes, the hair teasing was just so calm and relaxing. "Mmm..." Ryan gripped onto Matt's hair, staring him directly into his eyes. "What was that?" 

"D..Daddy-- fuck," Ryan slammed his lips onto Matt's, breathing in and out, biting his lower lip and tasting the blood dripping from it. Ryan never kisses Ann like this, she's so delicate and fragile. Ryan's tongue intertwines with Matt's, making harsh movements with every second. He pulls him away, looking at the long, slimy, saliva string connecting the two of them. it was just like old times. 

Matt is wearing sweatpants, and his bulge is showing right through them. He pulls off only a little, and soon Matt's thick cock springs up, with the tip as red as raw meat. Ryan makes trails of movements around the shaft, and one moments to the next, he's licking it just like a lollipop. "Daddy, ah!" Matt started to think, maybe if Ryan is affectionate to Matt more, all this could work out just fine. 

"Your Mom is probably going to get drunk in a parking lot somewhere, so we can take our time." That could work out just fine. 

Matt lays down gently, as Ryan is toppled over him, with his sweaty, chubby big boy body. Again, the kisses were sloppy but so pleasurable. His nipples were being played with, gently getting hard. "Show me what that body can do, I haven't seen it in so long, baby boy." Matt nibbles his ear, filling him with words of pleasure. Ryan's body is so excited, he starts dry humping. Cock and fabric against cock and fabric, perfect revenge sex. 

"Cum if you want to, but when you cum I wont be able to fuck you again," Fuck, Matt hates that. He was so close, too. "Stop teasing me, man! You know I'm going to cum!" Ryan grinned and bit Matt's neck. "Fine, fine."

 

Lube was dripping from Ryan's thick cock, waiting to enter Matt's hole. No fingering, just straight away. "Have you grown? Your tip feels thicker, man." Matt was on all fours on the side of the bed, practically biting his pillow. "No, what do we say? What is my name?" Ryan licked Matt's neck, nibbling and hearing his moans, deep, bass like, moans that sent goosebumps down to Ryan's core. "Daddy- you're so thick, please just fuck me already!" Before he could groan any more, Ryan thrusted balls deep. Skin slapping against skin, the pleasure was unbearable. Matt has never felt Ryan for so long, he thought the friendship, or relations, were over. Turned down his boner when he registered that Ryan is with his Mom, but his boner was brought back when he felt Ryan's man hands wrapping around his waist.

Matt needed to tell Ryan, in body language, that he was his. He circled his ass around Ryan's waist, grinding his ass into him. "Yeah, you fuckin' like this, Daddy? Want to fucking dominate me more?" Ryan's thumbs pressed into Matt's backside, feeling his scrawny body, loving the sight of Matt like this. "Oh, baby, you have no idea."

He pulled out, then climbed onto the bed and laid. "You'll be on top, but I'll control your hips. You will move your hips onto my cock, looking like the princess that you are." 

Matt's hole swallowed his cock. He felt how broad his shaft can stretch his ass, his insides clenching onto it. His hips moved from left to right, he steadily moved his hands upward, messing with his brunette hair. He bit his lip, trying to be deeply sexy for his man. "Fuck, fuck!" Ryan was already thrusting, again, balls deep into Matt. "God- do you miss me that much?"

"I don't fuck your Mom, so this is all my sex energy being released. And for fucks sake, I do miss you."

"You going to divorce my Mom?"

"Nah, an affair like this is quite hot."

Matt leisurely leaned in, kissing Ryan like a romantic make out on a Friday. Tongues dancing, jazz music playing as Ryan kept pounding, fingers running through Ryan's jet black hair. "I love you, so fucking much. I want to hold you when your close- I want to see your face as I suck you." White liquid dripped from inside, and the pace picked up. "I want to be inside you, but words like that makes me be under your control, babe." They both smiled in between the kisses. Matt let go, getting off of Ryan, and seeing the white substance himself, and making an amused face. 

Matt backed down, and his face met Ryan's dick. Immediately, he licked the tip and winked. Ryan's face flushed, but he craved this moment like nothing else. "I'm so close, baby," Matt got out of contact, and a saliva trail connected. In the heat of the moment, he pumped up and down, seeing beads of cum spurt out, but yet there was no actual result. "fuck- oh my god- I'm going to cum!" Cum burst through the seams, landing on Matt a little but more on Ryan himself. 

"Fuck, you're hot."

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah man, super super hot."

Matt went inside the bathroom and got a long roll of toilet paper, cleaning up the mess and Ryan himself. "I'm probably going to get herpes, from licking you after you fucked my asshole."

"Shit, that's right. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Ryan." Ryan and Matt both got on a shirt, and decided to go on their own for the night. Nothing much was said, but the make up sex was plenty to say enough.


End file.
